gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy (Fire Emblem)
Not to be confused with the lesser-known Roy, Roy is a Fire Emblem character and another Marth clone who was in high demand for Melee, and made his glorious return for SSB4 and Ultimate. Fans constantly argue as to whether he is better than Lucina, both gameplay- and character-wise. Nonetheless, Roy has the dubious(?) honor of being a clone with his own clone (Chrom, of all people). He is literally Lelouch and Joker at the same time in Japanese, and Noctis Lucis Caelum in English. History Many people fell in love with him, mainly due to his chant. "Roy's our boy!". He was cut in Brawl because "MUST GET RID OF ALL CLONES BUT SOMEWHAT DEVELOP DR. MARIO FOR SOME REASON!!!" And ever since Lucina was added in as another Marth clone, people say "Why not just add in Roy? At least he has more differences to Marth than evening out the blade!". But despite this, Roy is slightly more hated than Lucina because she has a Strong Waifu Factor, and Roy has an almost non-existent Husbando factor and people say he is one of the worst Lords in his series, yet is loved a ton in Smash (See Jigglypuff Syndrome). But despite all this, Roy is playable and has been decloned in Project M... The exact same mod where they turned Falco back to his original full on clone state... He is also the only playable Fire Emblem character that can in no way have blue hair. Marth, Ike, and Lucina have blue hair by default, while Robin and Corrin have blue-haired alts. So between the adding of a Marth clone and another character named Roy, it's sad to say that Roy is almost certainly never returning to Smash 4. ...At least, that's what people said before the 1.06 patch heavily implied that Roy (along with Ryu!) will be playable at some time in the future. This has led to loads of hype and an equal amount of butthurt over his return. Regardless of what happens, Roy is, and will forever be, our boy. But he is back. That's certain. Reasons He Should Be In Over Lucina Many Roy fans argue the fact that Roy represents a different set of games, while Robin is already the representation of Awakening, so there is no reason to have two characters that represent the same game. And people have said that there are more differences between Marth and Roy than Marth and Lucina. For one, their overall look is different, their blades are the complete opposite and Roy has fire with his blade. Also, Roy is canonically a quarter dragon, since his cannon mother is Ninian I guess. Well, there are hints in-game, plus the closest thing to an official confirmation, the manga, says she is. But still, discounting the manga, Ninian is the one that makes the most sense, which the fanbase generally agrees on. Is Lucina a dragon? Didn't think so. Because Chrom can't S Support Nowi and he's married by the time he meets Tiki. And Roy is the most popular Fire Emblem character in Japan. At least, Smash-wise. More people wanted him to return than they wanted Chrom. That's right - Roy, one of the worst lords in the series, was more popular than Chrom, the top pick for a Fire Emblem newcomer. In fact, he was actually one of the top picks in general, only under Mewtwo and debatably Mega Man. Reasons Why Lucina is Better Than Roy She is from a more recent game, her inclusion could help sell more copies of said game which leads to selling more DLC... AND YOU CAN MARRY HER IN SAID GAME HOLY SHIIIIIIT!!!!! And she has like... Slightly more personality than Roy (actually, we take that back- Roy has more than just angsting because his future was destroyed) and has a few more facial expressions that Kristien Stewart so... That's a Plus... I guess.. Oh and, she comes from the future to prevent a future of ruin thanks to some dragon thingy... Which is what Silver did six year before her... Um... In causal mode she retreats but her father acts like it's a death. Uhm... Also, Lucina is a real grill. Palette Swaps So his palette swaps were leaked with Ryu's. Great! Surely he'll get one for Eliwood, who's somewhat popular, looks quite similar to him, and Alph and the Koopalings proved it could happen, right? It's not like he'll be a missed opportunity like Ninten, right? Is He Still a Clone? We don't know. But here's his victory video. Hope you like roast Falco! ...Actually, we know his specials now. Guess who's still a clone! Not this guy! He's been Luigified. Trivia *He is more of a dragon than almost anyone in the roster is, even Bowser. *In case anyone thought that there was some overflow between the Fire Emblem fanbase and the Smash Bros. fanbase in Japan (also known as the only reason he made it back over Wolf), he didn't even make the list of the top ten most popular Fire Emblem characters in Japan (although it also helps that they've actually played his game and know how terrible he is). Because of this, he's basically the opposite of Lucina; he's hated as a FE character, but loved in Smash for his fiery swordsman lightning bruiser moveset, while Lucina is loved for her character but hated in Smash for having one of the worst and least unique cloned movesets in the series. *Roy continues to be a heavily-requested character... for Fire Emblem Fates, that is. He's the only playable FE character in Smash to not appear in the game, since all the non-DLC characters have amiibo compatibility while Corrin is the main character and doesn't even need it. Some people just want to use him in a modern FE game, have his awesome Smash design brought into canon, or just see him be given an English voice... and as of Fire Emblem Heroes, two of thse have happened! And his Heroes design has elements of the new Smash one! *He placed fifth overall in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends event, but because he was the second highest placing male, he got a participation trophy in the form of a horse, Durandal (his father's sword), Galeforce, and some awesome artwork. *His English voice actor as of Heroes is Ray Chase, so Roy is Noctis. And also, since Eliwood is voiced by the same unknown who voices Marth, he now sounds older than his father. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Jigglypuff Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Marths Category:Clones Category:Cut Characters Category:Veterans Category:Melee Additions Category:Cuts from Melee to Brawl Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Royalty Category:Project M Category:Un-Deconfirmed? Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:Forbidden Seven Category:Fire Emblem Elibe Characters Category:DLC Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Part Dragons Category:Semi-Clones Category:Characters with Capes Category:Uncut Characters Category:Irrelevant Category:Marketing Ploy Category:Heretical Demons Category:Characters with Counters Category:Mixed Bags Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Fire Users Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Brave Heroes Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Anime Swordsmen Category:Playable Characters